


Stevie! I met an angel. (He's really pretty.)

by Sammy_who_are_these_people



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_who_are_these_people/pseuds/Sammy_who_are_these_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Euphoria in Flight". Adorkable!Bucky and winged!Sam are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stevie! I met an angel. (He's really pretty.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Euphoria in Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600890) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf). 



_"Do you greet everyone like that?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for writing such a cute fic. :)


End file.
